Ice Princess
by Nilamalin
Summary: The 31st of July is a date forever connected to the birth of Harry Potter in the wizarding world. Little do they know that day gave birth to not one but two children destined to change the world for the better. This, however, is not the story of Harry Potter but the story of a strange girl born on a small orphanage in the outskirts of Stockholm. This is my story.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER  
I do NOT own anything in this story that comes from the Harry Potter universe, that belonges to JK Rowling, nor the real places mentioned. However I own every other character and place (for example the school Northen Territorries) that does not exist in reality.  
This story has nothing to do with reality, any resemblance of characters to real people is coincidental or may be based on you if you are someone I know, otherwise it's purely coincidental. A few real places appear as well, but of course I don't own them.

Have fun reading it and tell me what you think

/Nilamalin


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
Ice Princess

It was snowing outside, which was rare in July, but in the orphanage it was only noticed by the children and the youngest of their caretakers. That particular day every other adult was busy with a woman who had come in earlier the same day. She was the reason the children couldn't have their midday nap. Her screams kept everyone awake. They kept going for well into the night before subsiding and giving place to a high-pitched wail. Upon hearing her baby's scream the woman gave a content sigh and said the name Minna Medin, though it came out as a whisper that only the closest midwife heard. She put the little one to her mothers chest, but it was too late. The woman had nothing to give her daughter for she no longer belonged in the same world.  
The child herself was a beauty, but it proved to be impossible to tell the color of her eyes. They seemed to change every time someone looked at them. It was decided that she was to stay at the orphanage until she was adopted while her mother was buried in a nearby graveyard.  
This child was me and this is the story of my life.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Ice Princess

As I woke up on my ninth birthday I couldn't help but feel that something good was going to happen. And for once I was right.

Something did happen, something that turned my whole life upside down.

This something was a simple envelope that on the outside had my name in red ink. The letter inside was also written in red ink.

_To ms. Minna Medin_

_I am happy to inform You that You have been accepted to the Northern Territory's school for wizards and witches._

_The train will leave at 13:00 on the 24th of August from platform 99 on the Stockholm central station. You get there by tapping Your wand at the second ticketgate from the right on the highest floor of the station._

_Yours sincerely _

_Prof. Sofia Larsson _

_Deputy headmistress_

I kept staring at the paper in my hand for at least ten minutes before noticing that there was more of them. On the next page was a list of supplies needed.

_For Your first year You will need following:_

_One wand _

_Three sets of plain robes _

_One dress gown _

_One pair of protective gloves, preferably dragon hide _

_One winter cloak_

_All student's clothes should carry name tags_

_One standard size 2 pewter cauldron _

_One set of brass scales _

_One set of glass or crystal phials _

_One kit of basic potion ingredients _

_One telescope_

_Course books _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following books _

_Magic creatures of the North by Christoffer Hallonen _

_Arctic herbs and where to find them by Malin Herngren _

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_The standard book of spells (grade one) by Miranda Goshawk _

_Theory of magic by Josiah Flemming _

_Potions and drafts for beginners by Severus Snape _

_Transfiguration level one by Sandra Forsberg _

_Dark arts; defense for beginners by Tapio Perkkonen _

_Runes by Erik Röde _

_Navigation in mountain areas by Åke Vilse_

_Every student is allowed to bring TWO animals of their own choice _

When I had read the entire second paper I looked up at the woman who had delivered it. She gave me a warm smile and proceeded to explaining to my foster parents that I was going to a boarding school in just three days. They seemed happy enough to get rid of me, no big surprise there though.

I guess being a witch didn't shock me that much, I had always been different from other people for a few reasons, for example I can change my appearance at will and read peoples minds, and trust me, if you'r an orphan it doesn't exactly make people want to be near you if you keep changing hair color as soon as you get angry. Luckily I taught myself to control that when I was three years old because I wanted people to like me. It was harder to learn how to tune out peoples thoughts, but eventually i stopped answering the questions people thought about.

I was interrupted In my thinking as the short woman suddenly addressed me and after asking if I was ready tho leave at once ("what?, sure") and waiving a stick at my foster parents while muttering something that sounded like 'oblivat', or something like that, she pulled me out of the house and into the forest outside where she suddenly turned around and something made me feel like I was pulled through a very small pipe for a few seconds before appearing in a bustling alley with tons of shops.

I was immediately flooded with the thoughts of hundred minds and had to concentrate for a few minutes before being able to block most of them out.

It was only then I was fully able to see what was going or around me and what I saw made my chin drop to the ground.

A/n:

This is kind of a fan fiction to hp, but it's set in Sweden so the characters names will be in Swedish or Finnish. Note, you will not find someone who is a replica of Harry Potter, however he may show up later in the story. Also, Minna goes to a school that takes in students from the age of nine, but she's the same age as Harry.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ice Princess

Recap:

It was only then I was fully able to see what was going or around me and what I saw made my chin drop to the ground.

There was a shop for everything a witch or wizard could ever need, anything from potion ingredients and books to cats and clothes.

Freja, as I had learnt that the woman was named, gently pushed me towards the robes shop (Katias clothes for cold climates) and told the lady that I needed a set of clothes for the northern territories. The lady, Katia herself, took one look at me and thought I was pretty with my - at the moment - blonde hair and striking blue eyes, the appearance I usually had, so I gave her a weak smile and walked over to the chair next to a short nervous-looking girl with red hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Minna."

"My name is Karin. Are you going to the Norhten Territories?" she asked me when I smiled at her

"Yup, you too?"

"Yeah, though I am very nervous. What if I'll get kicked out for being muggle born?" she said and seemed scared at the thought.

"One, what is a muggle? And why would that be so bad that you'd get thrown out?"

"A muggle is a person who can't do magic, so what of they don't think I should be learning with pure bloods?" at this point she was just about to panic and I was seriously confused.

"Karin, calm down for a second. I'm sure you'll get by just fine. You have me, don't care about who is 'pure' or not, you are you an although I've only known you for about two minutes I can say that we are going to be great friends. So if anyone thinks you're at fault for being born to the wrong people just ignore them."

While I was talking she had somehow managed to calm down a few notches, enough to give me a warm smile and a small "thanks" before Katia came and told her she was finished. As they walked away I realized I had just made my first friend from my new school.

I was overjoyed.

When the fitting was done Freja pulled me with her to the cauldron shop where I got a cauldron and phials for potions and to the potions store for ingredients. I don't like lizards' tongues...

After that slightly disgusting encounter we ended up at the store I've longed for since I was told I was a witch.

The wand store.

The door opened to a library-like area that looked like dust hadn't ever been invented.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

sorry it's short, the length of the chapters WILL be pretty variated, that's a fact.


	5. Chapter 3

Ice Princess

Chapter three

Recap:

After that slightly disgusting encounter we ended up at the store I've longed for since I was told I was a witch.

The wand store.

The door opened to a library-like area that looked like dust hadn't ever been invented.

As I looked around a short, slightly plump man came out of the clinically clean 'library' which I now saw was actually shelves full to the roof with thin boxes. He gave me a quick look-over before mumbling something I could not hear and walking back to where he came from. After a few minutes he returned with one of the boxes and handed it to me without a single word. He stood back as I opened the box and took out the wand inside, but as soon as the wand was in my hand it was snatched away and the man had yet again disappeared into the depths of the shop. This pattern repeated again and again and again, he would bring out a box but as soon as I touched it he would tale it back. After trying out what felt like half of the wands in the store we were all starting to get impatient, I could tell from the more and more frequent sighs from Freja and the fact that the wands came out slower as I worked my way through the store and the time before they were ripped from my hands lessened. After a few more wands the short wizard gave up and told me to call my own wand. In return he got a very confused look from me and started explaining.

"To call your wand you must empty your mind and only think about a wand. Try to picture it in front or you, it doesn't matter how it looks in your mind, just focus on a wand."

I felt quite silly as I closed my eyes and imagined a wand. Since the only wand I had seen so far was Freja's I concentrated on hers and after a few minutes inward a faint whoosh and two shocked gasps.

Opening my eyes I found myself looking upon the two most beautiful things I had ever seen.

The first wand was made out of gold, with vine-like marks of- was that ice?-along the length of it. It was magnificent and as soon as I touched it a warmth spread through my arm and continued to my chest. I tried waving the wand around and golden sparks flew out from the end.

Then I turned to the other box. The wand inside was also beautiful and was made out of something that looked like ice with golden patterns. After taking a closer look I saw that the pattern was the same on both wands. The same warmth spread through my body at touch and waving this wand around also produced golden sparks though the were a shade or two darker.

Even the boxes were out of the ordinary. The box for the gold wand was made out see-through ice and just like the second wand it had the vines in gold. The box for the ice wand matched the gold wand as it was made out of gold with ice vines. They were beautiful.

That's when I remembered the two other people in the shop and as I turned around I saw them both with their jaws still on the floor. Freja was the first one of them to manage to shut her mouth, but not for long as it opened almost immediately again.

"Do you know what you just did?" was the first words that came through her mouth.

"I called my wand. I think. But why did it come two of them? They match and both feel good to use." I answered confused.

This time mr Hansson, as I had learned the wand-maker was named, was the one to speak up. "Those two wands are legendary. They have been in this shop since it was founded. It was originally built for them. They were found deep within the mountains that make up the area around your new school and are believed to have belonged to the witch and quests who in the ancient times founded it. It is said that no one would ever be able to use either one of them. So how come you can use both?"

"Am I supposed to know the answer to that? I only found out earlier today that I'm a witch!"

"Of course we don't expect you to know about the wands! You were just introduced to the wizarding world. not every wizard knows about these wands. I only know because I am the closest in line to the deputy headmistress and the headmaster!"

"Anyways, if they're legendary they can't be for me to use, right?" I said reluctantly. I had never owned anything of value, heck I'd never owned anything at all! So even though I wanted the wands I was sure they wouldn't let me keep them.

"Of course you'll have them! They choose you for a reason though I sure wonder about why." mr Hansson quickly replied reassuringly.

I could hardly believe my ears. These wands were wonderful, and according to mr. Hansson they were mine!

That's when another thought struck me, I don't have any money of my own to buy these wands. If they're legendary they mist be expensive as #ell!

"But I don't have the money, aren't these super expensive?"

"No my dear, these wands were thought never to have a master, therefore it was decided they would not have a price. However it was also decided that IF the true master of any of the two came here and the wands responded to that witch or wizard, they would receive it, or maybe I should say them now, as a gift. So like I said, these wands do not have a price. They were sealed away by charms so that only their true master could find them. The answered to you, therefore they are yours." Mr. Hansson replied, smiling

To be honest, I could've fainted right there and then but lucky for me I didn't.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ice Princess

Recap:

"No my dear, these wands were thought never to have a master, therefore it was decided they would not have a price. However it was also decided that IF the true master of any of the two came here and the wands responded to that witch or wizard, they would receive it, or maybe I should say them now, as a gift. So like I said, these wands do not have a price. They were sealed away by charms so that only their true master could find them. The answered to you, therefore they are yours." Mr. Hansson replied, smiling.

To be honest, I could've fainted right there and then but lucky for me I didn't.

I had lost count of how many times I had thanked mr. Hansson, by it was probably nearing fifty. I just couldn't realize that someone had actually given me something, and most of all, something of this value.

As Freja and I were leaving the store I kept thinking about the wands. Which isn't really a good idea to do as you're walking. The result? I walked straight into someone and both of us ended up on the ground.

"Watch where you'r going, what are you? Blind?"

From the voice I could tell it was a boy that I had accidentally knocked to the ground, and he wasn't too happy about it. When I looked up I found myself staring into a pair of rich brown eyes belonging to a boy about my age with short dark brown hair and a pissed off expression.

"It's your fault as well, you let me walk into you. And no, my eyes are perfectly fine." I answered. My first plan had been to apologize but he was so rude I couldn't care less and my hair and eyes got a red tinge.

"You'r weird, what's wrong with your hair?"

Before I could answer him we were approached by Freja who didn't notice the tension between us or my change in appearance. She simply grabbed my hand, told me not to get out of her sight again and proceeded to pulling me with her to yet another store. This store held various kinds of animals, everything from owls and eagles to toads.

As soon as I entered the store a large peregrine falcon flew down from the roof and landed on my shoulder. It was huge, at least three times the size of a normal peregrine. It seemed fully content with sitting on my shoulder but as soon as Freja approached me it started flapping its wings and making clear that no one was going to get close to me. I smiled to myself as Freja quickly backed off and made my way over to the cashier to pay for him, thinking so hard on what to name him that I didn't hear Freja ask me if I shouldn't get an other pet as well.

"Arrow!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Arrow? What do you mean? I see no arrow." Freja kept looking around as if she was afraid someone would shoot her.

"That's what I'll name him!" I said while pointing at the bird in question.

" Oh, okay, but aren't you going to buy another pet as well?"

"Nah, I think Arrow will do for now. Who knows, I may find something later. I don't really like rats or toads and I don't need an owl when I have a peregrine, right."

"I guess you'r right"

With that I turned to the cleric to pay for Arrow, but as soon as he saw my animal of choice he kinda started shaking and stuttering. 'Wierd, did I do that?'

"A-are you re-really sure you want tha-tha-that one? No one ha-has ever been able to to-touch it, a few has tried b-b-but ended up wi-without fingertips o-or something li-like that. It could seriously harm you miss."

In the end his voice grew more confident, but now I knew why he had been so afraid in the first place.

He was terrified of Arrow.

"Yup, I'm 100 percent confident this is the one I want, how much does he cost?"

"Well, if you are sure, it'll cost five galleons and six sickles."

I was almost impressed with him for not stuttering, but he was still shaking pretty bad so it passed very quickly...

"Why do you call him 'it'? He's a live animal you know." I said as I handed him the money.

"Believe me, that's not an animal, it's the Devil."

I didn't have time to answer that since Arrow started to flap his wings angrily at the cleric who asked me, or rather begged me, to leave the store and bring 'that Devil' with me.

I gladly obliged and the three of us stepped back out to the bustling street.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ice Princess

Recap:

I didn't have time to answer that since Arrow started to flap his wings angrily at the cleric who asked me, or rather begged me, to leave the store and bring 'that Devil' with me.

I gladly obliged and the three of us stepped back out to the bustling street.

After finishing the rest of our shopping Freja led the way to a hotel that was somewhere in the middle of the street where we checked in and left my new school stuff. Then Freja told me she needed to go to the bank to get some more money for tomorrow. The simple fact that wizards have banks surprised me and I asked if I could join her. She said okay and I followed her to the far end of the alley.

What I saw pretty much made my chin drop to the ground.

In front of me was a huge marble building, completely white, with large bronze doors and guarding the doors were two...creatures... I didn't find any other word for them, they looked kind of like humans but were shorter than a meter with pointed ears, pointed faces and they had very long fingers and noses.

"Goblins, they run the bank."

I turned my head to Freja and saw her looking at the creatures, sorry, the goblins, with slight distaste.

When we passed the bronze doors me came upon an almost identical set of doors but in silver and with an inscription across them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in return

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Who wrote the poem?"

Freja's response was a simple shrug of her shoulders before the silver doors opened.

Again I found myself with my chin halfway to the ground as we stepped inside the doors to a huge room with pillars and counters. There was also what looked like a hundred doors leading out of the big room to somewhere else, my guess was that they led to where the money was but I had no idea of how they managed to store the money. The building just seemed to small for that.

"I heard that the layout for the banks are the same in every place, and as far as I can tell it's the truth though I've only been to this one and the one in Diagon alley in London. They look almost completely the same, it's just that the one in London is al bit bigger over ground. This is by far the biggest one on terms of underground area."

"Underground? Is that where all those doors lead?"

"Right you are, and we'll be heading down there in a minute." she said with a smile as we stopped in front of one of the high desks where the goblins were seated.

"I am here to make a withdrawal from the Northern Territories." she told the goblin who sat by the desk counting money. He simply looked at us, gave me a nasty glare and asked for the key. After receiving it he told some random goblin to take us down. He led us to the furthest door and opened it to reveal a small four-seated cart on a track that led almost straight down in the ground. The ride down to the vault was exhilarating because I love rollercoasters, my foster parents before the last ones once took me to a theme park with their real daughter. That is the best memory of my life but they have me up shortly after because Ofelia, their daughter, thought I was scary.

After almost half an hour of endless turns and twists - and a loop - we finally stopped by a huge metal door with a big number 2 on it. The goblin took out the key and quickly unlocked the door before stepping in and sliding his finger down yet another door, slightly smaller than the first one. The second door opened to a long corridor with deep shelves on either side where I could see heaps of glittering gold, silver and bronze coins and further in I saw sparkling gemstones of every imaginable colour. Let's just say this place is seriously rich.

Freja took out a big pouch and began to fill it with the funny-looking coins while telling me their names and value.

"These small ones" she said as she showed me a few small bronze coins "are knuts. And these ones of silver are sickles, there goes twenty nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon. This is a galleon" And she held up a big golden coin to the light.

After collecting what she needed we headed back to the cart and up and out of the bank just in time to see the last rays of the setting sun. We immediately went back to the hotel and to our separate rooms. I fell onto my bed and entered my usual dream world.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ice Princess

Recap

After collecting what she needed we headed back to the cart and up and out of the bank just in time to see the last rays of the setting sun. We immediately went back to the hotel and to our separate rooms. I fell onto my bed and entered my usual dream world.

Ever since I was young I've been able to speak to a boy in my dreams. I don't even know if he's real, but it's nice to have someone to talk to who understands me. He told me that he also has a horrible life and doesn't live with his parents.

Opening my eyes I didn't see the cracked roof of my hotel room but a lush green forest with a brightly shining full moon overhead. I quickly set went to the meadow where we usually meet.

He was already there waiting so I ran the last bit with a huge smile on my lips, the sound of my bare feet caused his head to snap up in my direction.

"Harry! You have no idea what happened! There came a person to my house and said I'm magic so I'll go to a school for magic people, I even got a wand!", I pretty much shouted as I reached him and I saw my own enthusiasm spread to his face.

Now that I was closer I could also see two new bruises on his face and my smile faded. I am so going to kill that stupid cousin of his if I ever meet him. Harry saw me looking and quickly turned his head away slightly but when I grabbed his arm to turn him around he winced away from my touch. This only made me more pissed off and normally it would've been noticeable in my hair and eye color but for some reason my powers never worked in this place. I always had fairly light brown hair and really blue eyes.

"How much did he hurt you this time? It's not only on your face and arm, right? I am so going to kill that-that thing disguised as a human."

"He's not a human, he's a pig, and yeah you'r right, he probably broke a rib or something. When I got home aunt Petunia locked me up in the cupboard for getting home after Dudley." he replied gloomily (A/N:is that even a word?)

"I hate your family, no offense."

"None taken, I do as well" and he laid down in the tall grass gazing at the thousands and thousands of stars above us. I slowly sat down next to him and put my hand on his cheek, right on top of the biggest bruise, and channeled some of my energy through it.

The effect was immediate and within seconds nothing remained of the purple mark, so I proceeded to the second bruise and his arm and torso. As he took his shirt off I couldn't help but gasp at his bruised ribs. They'd been bad before but this was way worse than I'd ever seen them

"He really did a number on you, what happened?"

"You know he hasn't caught me in a while and he decided to 'punish' me for escaping to often I guess. He even kicked me in the ribs!"

After Harry's small outburst we sat in silence for a while as I healed every bruise and broken bone in his body and it was first when I was done that I remembered what had happened earlier during the day.

"Ialmostforgot, I'mawitch! Someone came and gave me a letter this morning that said I'm going to a boarding school, I also got my uniform and books and the uniform is really warm so I think it's a pretty cold place. It's called the Northern Territories so I guess it's up north in the mountains." I could hardly contain my exitedness (again, is that a word) as I practically jumped around. I'm surprised he understood what I said.

"Wait, what?"

My bad, he didn't understand-_-'

"I'm a witch! It's awesome because I can do magic I even got a bird, it's a huge peregrine and he's beautiful and I'm super exited and I met a super nice girl and I'm babbling again aren't I" I really need to stop being hyper active sometimes...

"Yup but I think I got it. I wish that would happen to me" Harry sighed sadly at the end. In an attempt to make him a bit happier I said that it may happen to him as well, you never know. Maybe they do it differently where he lived so they learn later or something. In truth I didn't really believe in it but it was worth a try.

"Yes maybe"

"Oh come on, let's go swim" yep there's even a small spring in our meadow, it's awesome:-)

"Okay, last one in the water is a rotten fish!"

I'm a rotten fish...


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ice Princess

Recap:

"Oh come on, let's go swim" yep there's even a small spring in our meadow, it's awesome:-)

"Okay, last one in the water is a rotten fish!"

I'm a rotten fish...

By the time we exited the water the moon had almost set and a faint blue glow was visible just above the horizon, a telltale sign that I would soon wake up to the real world. I closed my eyes and sensed the air shifting as the cool night air and the soft sounds of the forest were replaced by a muffled sound from conversations outside the window, signaling that a new day had begun.

After swiftly jumping out of bed but somehow getting tangled up in the sheets and faceplanting on the floor I managed to get dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a forest green tee and headed downstairs for breakfast. I also managed to run in to Freja (literary I ran into her and we both fell down the stairs...) as she was on her way to wake me up.

Breakfast was amazing, they had waffles! Yumyum^.^

"Minna, you know today is the day you'r going to school right?" Freja asked me while slightly smiling down at me.

"Wait wasn't that next Sunday?!"

Yah you might have guessed it, I'm very bad at remembering dates and so. Not times though, that's easy.

"Are you for real? Didn't I tell you last night to make sure your stuff was all packed up?" she sounded slightly exasperated (spelling?)

"Yeah so I packed, everything is in my trunk."

"But you didn't think it might be because you are going to school today?" Freja still seemed to be slightly annoyed by me-_-'

"Do I really need to answer that? It'll just make me sound stupid..."

"True point, but since you are all packed you should go get your trunk and we'll leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we entered the central station Freja dropped me of next to the ticket gate-thingie and said we'd meet in the school. I mumbled the instructions for getting on the platform quietly to myself as I took out the frosted glass/ice wand (I really need to figure out what they're made of)

"The train will leave at 13:00 on the 24th of August from platform 99 on the Stockholm central station. You get there by tapping Your wand at the second ticketgate from the right on the highest floor of the station."

Following the instructions I raised the wand, tapped the ticket gate and walked through what felt like a thin sheet of warm water (A/N: you know kind of like when you enter st. Mungos) and came out completely dry on a fairly small platform.

Even though it was pretty small the train waiting in front of me was amazing! It looked like an ice sculpture (yes you may have figured it out, but the inspiration for the school is the Jukkasjärvi ice hotel, so most stuff is made of ice^.^)! As I stepped on the train I kept looking around for a certain redhead but with ten minutes until the train left I decided to find an empty compartment and see if Karin would find me instead. Luckily one of the approximately twenty compartments was empty so I slipped in and put my trunk up on the luggage rack.

I sat in silence when someone entered the compartment.

"You!"


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Ice Princess

Recap

Luckily one of the approximately twenty compartments was empty so I slipped in and put my trunk up on the luggage rack.

I sat in silence when someone entered the compartment.

"You!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brown haired girl just kept staring at me, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Is that really you? Minna? But I thought... They said... They said you died"

"They were wrong. I just ended up in a coma for three months, but forget about that, please" I said, pleading for her not to bring up those memories.

Thankfully (for me) the door opened once again and my favorite red head entered.

"Karin! I was looking for you earlier but couldn't find you."

"Umm yeah, I was pretty late... Who is your friend?" she answered shyly, her eyes flickering between me and the girl opposite of me.

"This is Alyssa Grey. We met a few years ago and ended up as best friends, although I haven't seen her for three years now. We were... separated... a month after we met, there was an accident and I had to leave."

"Why would you have to leave?"

"I was blamed for the death of my other friend. He and Aly were my world, I'd never hurt them. It was an accident!" I was almost shouting in the end, mainly trying to convince myself. I had to grow up so quickly after that

"Mi and Eli... They were going to the store, Mi really wa-" I cut her off "I'm going to the toilet" I said as I left through the door.

Once I was out of there I slammed my hand as hard as I could into the nearest wall. It cracked but mended itself a few seconds after. As I stared at the wall I couldn't help but ask myself why I couldn't heal like that. With one last envious look at the wall I passed it and entered the bathroom, immediately slipping into one of the cubicles. I sat down on the toilet seat and just cried. I cried for Eli, for Aly and for myself and my lost childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aly's POV!

I couldn't believe it! Mi is alive, although she's different from before. The Mi I knew was always laughing or smiling but now all I can see is the fake smile on her face when that other girl, Karin, came in. Sure, if I hadn't known her before I would've thought it was real. I doubt she's smiled for real during these three years since I last saw her, when I was told she died from her injuries after it happened. Me, I've changed as well. I used to be this really shy girl but after the death of Mi and Eli I decided I'd change. My personality now is pretty much how Mi used to be. The bubbly, fun, and slightly crazy person you either love or gets constantly annoyed by.

*slightly before Minna left*

"I was blamed for the death of my other friend. He and Aly were my world, I'd never hurt them. It was an accident!" She was practically shouting in the end, not noticing the cracks she caused in the window

"Mi and Eli... They were going to the store, Mi really wa-" I started to explain to Karin, but was quickly interrupted by Mi "I'm going to the toilet" she said as she left. A few seconds later the sound of something breaking was heard and a crack appeared in the wall beside the door. It was repaired almost immediately.

"What happened?" the timid girl in the corner asked

"First you have to know that Mi is a foster child. Her mother died while giving birth to her and she's never really been accepted since. She can also change her appearance at will, back when the three of us were friends she would look different all the time, small things, like her hair that could go from a pixie cut to floor length from one day to another. I'm not sure if she's changed at all after it happened though, she looks almost exactly like she did that day.

Me, Eli and Mi were all outcasts, all able to make strange things happen, all magical. I'm a halfblood, but my father abandoned my mother and took me when he found out, Eli, I don't know about. His parents didn't really mind magic on TV and so, but I have no idea how they'd react if they knew he was a wizard.

One day I was home sick from school. Mi had just gotten her first ever pocket money and Eli had promised to follow her to the store. I can't remember what she wanted to buy though. Anyways, they got there right before a robber did."

When I got this far I noticed tears slowly trickling down my cheeks, I didn't bother drying them of, there would just come new ones. My voice was also starting to tremble

"They were taken hostages, a-and then he-he shot them." I could hardly see through my tears. "Eli died at the spot, I was told Mi died a week later from her injuries. That's all I know, since then I've believed she was dead. Eli's parents b-blamed Mi for both of their deaths, if she hadn't dragged him to the store they'd never d-died." I was positively bawling at this point and Karin had her arms around me trying to calm me down as the door suddenly opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a male voice.

We immediately sprang apart from shock and stared at the boy who just entered.

"Karin, they were starting to wonder where you went, are you coming?" the red headed boy asked looking at her. She simply bowed her head, muttered a quiet apology and left with the boy.

A few minutes later Mi came back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minna's POV

When I came back to the compartment Karin was nowhere to be seen, it was just Aly sitting in a corner.

"I suppose you told her.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Ice Princess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recap

When I came back to the compartment Karin was nowhere to be seen, it was just Aly sitting in a corner.

"I suppose you told her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minna's POV

We sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. When the PA (Public Announcement system) announced that the train had arrived and for us to step out of the train and enter the waiting sleighs we did so without a word.

It kind of shocked me when we stepped out of the train and came face to face with "A blizzard!?" Weren't we in the middle of summer a few hours ago? Man this is confusing. I turned to look at Aly but she seemed to be every bit as confused as me and just gave me a puzzled look back.

Then I thought it might be a good idea to take a look around and noticed that the train had left and in its place was some forty dog sleighs with two seats in each. As Aly and I took a seat in the closest I saw Karin sit down in another with a red haired boy.

I kept looking around and noticed that no one around me looked older than ten or eleven years. Weird. I mean, I doubt we'll be able to learn everything we need to know in just two or three years.

The sudden movement of the sleighs brought me out of my thoughts. They were moving with remarkable speed (the sleighs dummy, not my thoughts:-P) through the thick curtain of falling snow. There was no way of seeing where we were going but the dogs seemed to know the way. How they knew is beyond me, I couldn't even see the sleigh in front of us...

One thing I did see when looking to my right however was a steep ravine a foot or so from us. I couldn't see the bottom or the other side which means it was deeper than three feet and wider than two...

"Mi. Are you aware that there's an edge beside us?" I heard Aly say, sounding terrified, but she wasn't looking at my side. Her eyes were glued at something on her side, to far away for me to see, my vision only went as far as to the edge of the sleigh.

"Umm, yeah. Please tell me you saw it on my side"

"No I can't even see that far, why?" She seemed pretty darn scared now, not that it surprised me, that girl has always had trouble with heights.

"I think we're moving on a five feet or so wide snow bridge, that's why."

Aand that's when Alyssa Gray fainted.


End file.
